


Cuddling [naked]

by yaoipantsu (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Yaoi, the babies having aftersex cuddles, trash babies, trash love, yiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yaoipantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little fluff about my babies having snuggles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling [naked]

**Author's Note:**

> trashcan love, cover your eyes children

_**[KurooTsukki] 30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 1** _

**Cuddling [naked]**

 

Hazy golden sunlight poured from between the gaps in the bedroom’s blinds, bathing the room in gentle warmth. In the room there were two cabinets, a small bedside table with a lamp placed accordingly in the centre, a neatly arranged computer desk and a double bed with numerous items of clothing thrown haphazardly around it.

Pale yellow sheets were strewn messily across two dozing male figures, bodies throughly entwined. Both were made up of long, lean limbs corded with muscle. The dark haired teen was the bigger of the two, having the younger teen’s blonde head tucked snugly under his chin and his arms wrapped securely around his slender frame.

Golden eyes were staring half-mast at the smooth column of Kuroo’s neck and the marks he’d left there last night, Tsukishima exhaled a hot puff of breath against the skin there as he nuzzled his nose against it. He was feeling too good and was still too sleepy to keep up his usually rude demeanour and allowed himself to simply bask in the moment, cuddling closer to the older teen’s warm body.

A soft rumble reverberated in the Nekoma captain’s deep chest, a crooked smile adorning his mouth as his grip tightened around the lithe blonde in his grasp. He brought a long-fingered hand to the nape of Tsukishima’s neck and ran his digits through the short, soft strands, pressing his fingers against his scalp and rubbing in soft circles.

“ _Mmmn_ ,” Murmured the half asleep middle blocker, pressing against the hand eagerly, reminding Kuroo of a kitten so much that the dark haired teen had to stop himself from pinning the sleepy blonde into the mattress and ravishing him all over again. But instead he had to settle for pressing his nose against the silky strands of sunshine of Tsukishima’s hair, as the saccharine smell of strawberry shortcake permeated his senses, the captain couldn’t  help but smile again.

“Tsukki… _So cute_ ,”

 

 


End file.
